pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 31 - The Goal Reached, The Second Exam Completed
Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all continued jumping through the trees heading toward their destination. In the distance they saw a large grey stoned building with two large doors in front. “Hay look we finally made it.” smiled Brock “It’s about time…my feet are killing me.” huffed Misty “Well let’s move quicker. The faster we get there the better.” laughed Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi…Ka…Pikachu…Pi.” laughed Pikachu “Hush up man…I’m already starving.” smiled Ash They jumped out of the treetop and onto the ground in front of the two large doors. They walked towards the doors and when they got close two shinobi appeared. “Hold…you can’t go any farther.” said One of the shinobi. “You must first present both the Sun and Moon scrolls.” said The other shinobi “Lucky for us then since we have them.” smiled Ash “Pika.” nodded Pikachu Ash reached into his pouch and pulled out both scrolls before passing them to the two shinobi. The shinobi examined the scrolls for a few minutes and then passed them back to Ash. “Alright you have got both scroll. Good work.” smiled The first shinobi before he stepped to the side. “Congrats on passing the second exams.” smiled The second shinobi before he stepped to the side. All of a sudden the two shinobi put their hands on the wall the doors slowly began to open up. “Oh yea.” laughed Ash looking around. “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu looking around. “It amazing.” glared Misty looking around. “No kidding.” agreed Brock looking around. When Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock walked into the room they saw that it was a very fancy hall. The floor was a shiny black marble, the walls had perfectly carved statues rowed down beside them and in between them there were pictures. There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling giving the place a feel of royalty. “Hay Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock we see you made it.” said A voice from out of the room. They looked around and saw Isabel, Isabela, Thomes, Kacy, John, and Violet walking toward them. “What up.” waved Ash “Nothing, but it’s good to see that you all made it.” laughed Kacy “What about Micheal, Sasha and Miguel. Did they make it here yet?” Misty asked “Yeah they made it already.” nodded John “That’s good.” nodded Brock “What is this place anyway. I know awhile back it was more like an abandon arena.” wondered Ash “I don’t know, but what I do know is that they’ve been working on it the last past few years.” shrugged Kacy “Oh yea did ya’ll open your first scroll yet?” asked John “No.” said Misty “Well now would be the time to open it.” urged Violet Ash reached into his pouch and pulled out the before opening it revealing a inside. All of a sudden the scroll began to glow and in a flash of light they saw Timothy standing in front of them. “Hay Timothy what are you doing here? I though that you were training.” wondered Ash “That’s because he is…I’m a shadow clone Timothy sealed in the scroll to meet ya’ll here when ya’ll open the scroll.” explained The clone “Cool….a shadow clone.” said Misty “You three have grown a lot since I last saw ya’ll though…something tells me that ya’ll learned a little something in the forest during these exams. Care to share?” asked The clone “Well where do we start…I mean we were attacked by these two….” started Misty, but before she said anything else she saw Ash looking at her shaking his head. “Ah so it’s a secret…that’s ok I can dig it. Anyway congrats on finishing the second part of the Chunin Exams.” said The clone “Thanks.” smiled Misty, Ash and Brock at the same time. All off a sudden the clone began to glow and in a flash of light he vanished. “Wow…Timothy looks basically the same just a little older since I last saw him.” smiled Isabel “For sure.” nodded Thomes “Well let’s talk later…I’m starving.” smiled Ash as he grabbed his stomach. “Chu.” said Pikachu “Yea where can we grab a bit to eat?” asked Ash “Come on.” urged Kacy “Well why you guy are going to eat we girls are going to go relax in the spa.” laughed Violet “Are you sure its ok that we come with you?” asked Isabel “Yea now let’s go.” urged Violet Violet grabbed Misty, Isabel and Isabela by the hand and they began to follow behind her as she drug them down a hallway and around a corner. “Well come on the buffet here has a lot of different stuff.” hurried Kacy “Alright let’s go.” nodded Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” nodded Pikachu Kacy, Ash, Brock, Thomes, and John all walked down another hall opposite of the one Violet and the girls went down head toward the buffet. ………………………….. Meanwhile in the Sub-Space Training Room within the PHD Timothy was not in the stages of training himself. Out on the floor Timothy was standing slumped over breathing heavy as sweat dripped from his face like rain onto the floor. He stood their in between several of his pokémon with his shirt off showing the bruises that he had accumulated during the training. Jin, Kachu, Lucaria, Nikita, Nina, and Kysis who was in her much larger Kitsune form all stood around staring at him. “No I’m not done yet.” huffed Timothy Jin looked at Kysis and Nina who were both standing parallel from him. Jin raised his hands above his head as a ball of blue energy started to form. Kysis opened her mouth and a crimson red energy began to withdraw within her mouth causing it to glow. Nina’s eye’s began to glow blue as a blue energy completely surrounded her in a sphere of energy. Nikita began to glow with a pink energy surround her which then completely surrounded by the pink energy. Timothy looked around as he waited for them to fire their attacks and he took a deep breath just as they did. Timothy stood straight up and braced himself just as the three attacks hit him causing a huge explosion. The pokémon looked on at the large cloud of smoke and when it cleared they saw Timothy still standing his body still smoking from the attack. Just then he dropped to one knee and began to coughing up blood. “Oh no Timothy are you ok!” shouted Kysis as she ran up to him. “I’m fine.” huffed Timothy He wiped the blood from his mouth and then looked at his hand before balling up his fist. “Hay Timothy maybe we should stop for the moment.” suggested Jin as he walked up to Timothy. “No not yet.” replied Timothy as he stumbled to his feet. “But Timothy I’m not sure that your body can take much more of this.” said Jin “I know, but I still have some power left.” smiled Timothy All of a sudden Timothy began to glow and a emerald green energy flared up around him like fire. Jin stepped back in surprise that Timothy still possessed as much energy as he did. “After all that he still has plenty of energy to burn.” smiled Jin Timothy are you sure about this…I don’t want to do this if it means hurting you anymore.” said Kysis “Please I need to become stronger and I need your help to do it.” said Timothy as he turned around at looked at Kysis. Kysis stared at Timothy looking into his emerald green eye’s and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t muster up the strength to say no. “Ok.” sighed Kysis as she closed her eye’s and lowered her head. “Thank you Kysis. In another hour I’ll take a break to recuperate.” smiled Timothy “Ok that sounds good.” nodded Jin “Ok let’s start again. Hit me with everything ya’ll got.” ordered Timothy One by one all pokémon readied their attack and Timothy looked around and braced himself. …………………………. Later than night in a Ash laid awake in a room that he decided to share with Thomes, Kacy, John and Brock. He sat up and looked at Pikachu who laid beside him fast asleep and then he began to recount about what Thomes had told him about the Mizu Region. Ash got out of the bed and walked over to a window before staring out of it. He stared out the window overlooking Venom Forest and looked up at the crescent moon that now owned the sky. Thomes opened his eye’s and noticed Ash standing in front of the window so he sat up. “Hay Ash what are you still doing up?” Thomes asked “I can’t help it…I’m to excited about tomorrow.” smiled Ash “Well if I were you I would save that excitement for tomorrow. You could go up against any of us so you’ll need all the energy you can get.” laughed Thomes “Yea I guess you right.” nodded Ash “Well make sure you get to bed soon.” smiled Thomes as he let out a yarn, before rolling over and going back to sleep. “He’s got a point…there’s no telling who’ll I’ll face in the third part of the exams. It’s going to be so much fun…I can hardly wait.” thought Ash He walked back over to the bed and slipped in under the covers without waking up Pikachu. “No matter who I face tomorrow I won’t lose.” thought Ash and he rolled over and went to sleep. To Be Continued……….. Category:Season 3 Content